Sensation
by The Fish That Drowns
Summary: AU! CharacterDeath! Faberry! T to be safe ! Ever heard of the saying that you see your life play before you right before you die? Cause it's true ans it's the bitter-sweetest taste in the world.
1. Prolouge

**Greetings readers, I'm here with yet another story! Man, I have like three stories to write it's like I like being busy :( Another thing is that I should cool it down it bit..Like honestly could have this been anymore dramatic..Jeez, anyway I should tell you this started out as a original story but then I decided to make it a fanfic so yeah...Anyways it's an AU if you haven't noticed and It's Quinn P.O.V. **

* * *

_It shouldn't be this way. Why? I knew my life would never end perfectly. I knew I wasn't getting that happy ending but this. This I didn't plan for. Ha! I never thought I'll have the choice in which way to go. Never thought the options will be the cruelest forms either. But then again I never thought it would even end all too soon. I was supposed to have at least a life! I had a plan! And with only one step accomplished! Getting a steady job, but it was so then I could look for that one person and have a family! Getting that one person was being checked off. Everything with Rachel was going so perfect. Apparently too perfect. No one can have a decent ending it appears. Everything feels…feels what? Should I fly down watching the clouds or should I dance in the flames that came from hell? Easy answer._

* * *

**This doesn't even make sense but the next chapter will clear everything up and I'll post that right after this! **

**Words:154 so little...**


	2. Fly or Dance?

**Back again! I consider this as a prologue cause this really isn't the story...Shocking I know! Please read the bottom notes!**

* * *

Screams, sobs, and gasps of pain were heard through the smoke and flames. Blood painted the carpet floor, Dead bodies scattered across the room, flames ran in the chaos, walls shattered in million of pieces as if they were glass. Quinn stood up trembling in pain and sorrow. River of tears mixed with dirt and blood stained her pale skin. Looking down in the chaos that was once the World Trade Center. Grabbing an iron steel pole that once was hidden in walls. Her free hand holding her ear, trying to stop the blood flow. She lost her sense of hearing from the blast of the plane. She might have also lost her voice for she couldn't speak a word. Yet having lost her sense of hearing she still heard her ear-piercing scream. In it echoes she felt the pain flow through her body like a steady electric circuit. Flowing in a never ending circle of pain. Although her muscle ached she was up and standing. She had million thoughts running through her head. Two stood out the most of the mess inside her. The numbness of her body. Quinn could barely feel anything she touched. At first she was worried but quickly came to the realization she won't survive this. The thought of it only made a wave of fear in her, adding more tears. The thought left as soon as it came. Rachel came after, innocent little Rachel. Who was to take care of her, what will become of her. Rachel might be older then her but she was fragile like a blossoming camellia. Who will tell Rachel of Quinn's death? Most importantly what would Rachel want her to do in this situation. Will she want Quinn to fight even if there no hope left. What would she want her to do, because there's no way out of death grasp. Quinn was longing to close her eyes and make all the pain to go away. In the blink of an eye, but first she must make her choice. Dance or fly?

* * *

**You know, I'm not liking this story so much considering how dramatic i'm being and you know what? Next chapter I'll sooo cool it down. Any ways I would update every weekend but next chapter is a special case...It would help it you could decided how Quinn dies since I can't decide myself and I won't make the choice since I can't. So here how it goes **

** could throw herself out the building since it feels like she won't survive **

**or**

** could go through everything and try to survive **

**in the end you know how it'll end :) so the deal is until I get some vote by reviews I'll write the chapter I'll like at least five votes in one of the options..I hate doing this because it feels like im being an attention hoe but I really need help in deciding ... To know how things are going go to my profile, where I'll post how it goes..**

**so until then toodles~**

**Words: 343**


	3. Author Notes

**SORRY IF YOU'RE READING THIS...**

**If you're reading this it most likely means that this story is done**

**that might mean**

**I'm not writing it anymore **

**or**

**It's on hiatus **

**You can check my profile to see what this story layed for it in the near future**

**Sorry, really I am but the stories aren't what they use to be for me...**

**I can only you all understand**

**If this story is dead then that means I'll take it down in weeks time **

**and **

**for the hiatus well it might as well be dead but I liked the story to much...**

**until then**

**The Fish That Drowns **


End file.
